The Craziness that is Truth or Dare: SSB Edition
by ROC95
Summary: Re-upload. Will make a few changes if decision is made to re-upload other chapters.
1. Episode 1: Getting the Crew

The Craziness that is Truth or Dare

Super Smash Brothers

Episode 1: Getting the crew

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

Up in the clouds a god stood looking bored. He was known as R. or by short R.O.C.

"I am bored!" the young god exclaimed, "I wonder what my OCs are doing?" He looked into a giant TV screen and saw his OCs asleep. This did not please R.O.C. one bit. He teleported to the OC house and with a flick of a finger the kitchen stove exploded. The resulting noise woke up everyone.

"What the hell?" Rolando yelled. He looked up and saw R.O.C. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes! Sorry to wake you guys up this late, but I'm bored."

"What do you want us to do about that?" Diego asked.

"We're all going to play a game and you thirteen are going to be part of it." All thirteen OCs moaned.

"No moaning! You guys are not going to be the only ones as well."

"Who else is joining this stupid game?" Derek asked. R.O.C. then clapped both hands and soon twelve others joined in. They were Mario, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, Link, Kirby, Samus, Fox McCloud, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff.

"Mama Mia! Where are we?" Mario asked/exclaimed. He looked up and saw R.O.C. "Oh no! Don't-a tell me…"

"That's right! You Smashers are part of my Truth or Dare game show."

"No! Not another one!" Fox yelled out.

"Wait Truth or Dare game show?" Rolando asked confused.

"Yeah… why?"

"Because Diego and I already run our own ToD game show."

"Who cares what you guys are running for a show. I just want to get rid of this boredom." R.O.C. stated. He looked at the twenty-five participants. He shook his head. "No still not enough." He clapped his hands again and soon thirteen more joined in. They were Bowser, Dr. Mario, Falco Lombardi, Ganondorf, the Ice Climbers: Nana and Popo, Marth, Mewtwo, Mr. Game & Watch, Peach, Pichu, Roy, Young Link, and Zelda. They looked around to see where they were.

"What is this? I was planning my next attempt to kidnap Peach and…" Bowser looks at Mario and Luigi. "You!" He points at them.

"Enough chatter! Looks like we need several more." R.O.C. stated. He then clapped his hands one more time and soon: Diddy Kong, Ike, King Dedede, Lucario, Lucas, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pit, Pokémon Trainer Red, R.O.B., Snake, Sonic, Toon Link, Wario, and Wolf O'Donnell appeared.

"Good, everyone is here." R.O.C. says.

"So… now what?" Rolando asks.

"Simple, we begin the fun!"

"How?" Anna asks. "How are we going to play this game?"

"We have them send in the Truths and Dares. It shall be so much fun! Even when someone dies!"

"What?" Everyone yelled. R.O.C. smirked at their reactions.

"I'll give you an example!" He lifts two fingers and suddenly Jigglypuff exploded into a bloody mess. Mostly no one was in shock.

"Hey, why is no one afraid?" R.O.C. asked. Most of the smashers looked at Mario.

"Well it's-a because no one really likes Jigglypuff." Mario stated. R.O.C. was not pleased. He then began yelling an ancient Latin spell that brought Jigglypuff back to life. The Smashers and the OCs weren't happy.

"Why'd you bring her back?" Derek exclaimed annoyed.

"Because many people actually like her as a Smasher." R.O.C. responded. "If she died to early then I would have many fans attacking me." The Smashers just moaned that they have to deal with Jigglypuff. The OCs just shrugged it off.

"Well when do we start?" Logan asked.

"YesYesYes! Mewanttoblowupturtle!" C.G.B. stated excitedly. Bowser just gave him a growl.

"We will start after... this!" R.O.C. then showed them a door. The Smashers looked confused. Two OCs knew this room.

"No..." Rolando began.

"...you didn't." Diego finished.

"Yes! I the Almighty R.O.C. have gotten the "Crazy Fans Room"!" Thunder struck across the sky. "That's right inside that room are fans that are crazy about you Smashers. Most are good crazy fans while others are bad crazy fans."

"So... R.O.C. when do we start the game?" Anna asked.

"Yes, when does this idiotic game start?" DarkWrath asked.

"The game shall begin... NOW!" R.O.C. then swung his arms around everyone and transported them to Peach's Castle. Now the Smashers are awaiting their doom... I mean destiny along with the OCs as the game now begins.

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves?" R.O.C. told the OCs. They sighed and got to a stage that appeared out of nowhere.

"MeCGB! MelikethingsthatgoBOOM!" CGB shouted.

* * *

Name: CrazyGremlinBoy or CrazyGoblinBoy (CGB)

Age: 15

Theme Song: Mega Madness

Appearance: Messy Dark-Brown hair, eyes are brown except left is dark-brown while the right is light-brown. Wears torn shorts.

Weapons: Likes using things that go boom.

Personality: Friendly, CRAZY, and able to talk very fast that it sounds like gibberish but people still understand him.

Special Skills: Able to make bombs out of anything.

Final Smash: SH*T BE GOING DOWN!

It has three outcomes.

Outcome 1: Bombing the area

Boy starts to throw bombs around the arena and basically everything in the area is blown up.

Outcome 2: Missile control room

He goes into a missile control room. He sees a big screen and looks down to see buttons that unleash missiles. He presses one and sees that a missile has been launched. He shows a big smile and starts to press as many buttons as possible to the area and basically the area is being bombarded by missiles.

Outcome 3: Nuke the Town

Same as outcome 2 but if the missiles fail to hit a single opponent he sees a big button that reads "Time to go BOOM!" which unleashes a Nuke that would obliterate the area instantly knocking out all opponents. This outcome is quite rare and it only happens if the missiles fail to hit his opponents.

Weakness: Super hot sexy women.

* * *

He laughed but then was blasted off by an angry DarkWrath.

"My name is DarkWrath." He stated.

* * *

Name: DarkWrath

Age: 24 (At time of death)

Gender: Male

Theme Song: I Walk Alone!

Personality: Evil, heartless, and serious

Appearance: Dark-Brown hair and eyes. A scar over his right eye. Wears Dark SWAT Armor with a left shoulder pad. Has a device on his wrist that he calls a drifter.

Weapons: DarkBlade. Almost like a katana sword.

Final Smash: Darkness Shall End You! Has 2 outcomes.

Outcome 1: Dark-Slash!

Takes out his DarkBlade and starts to do an X-Strike. When done with the X-Strike he releases a dark blast from his hand.

Outcome 2: Time for You to DIE!

Takes out his DarkBlade. He teleports behind you and stabs you from behind. He flips you over then teleports into the air and starts to make a large dark ball and then throws it down to do maximum damage.

Special Skills: Teleportation, able to fist fight, unleash dark blast or energy, and skilled with his DarkBlade. His drifter allows him to create clones that can also fight with him.

Weaknesses: Unknown

More info: Was once alive. Came from the future as well as his brother. Killed by his brother. Was resurrected by a Dark Lord.

Relationship: Logan and Anna (Brother and Sister)

* * *

Soon he left the stage and glared at the boy that came up to the stage.

"I'm Logan." Logan responded.

* * *

Name: Logan

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Theme Song: Who Can It Be Now

Personality: Serious but he does know how to have fun.

Appearance: Light-Brown hair and eyes. Wears light shirts and jeans. Shoes are grey Filas

Weapons: His sword Xana. It's a katana. Also his drifter like his brother DarkWrath. Uses smoke bombs to make a getaway.

Final Smash: I WILL STOP YOU! Has one outcome.

Outcome 1: X-Strike

He slows down time and when it is slow pulls out Xana and he runs does an X strike across his opponent dealing damage that sends them flying off screen.

Special Skills: Energy blasts and energy type attacks. Has within him power that allows him to fly and increase his energy attacks but he would go out of control.

Weaknesses: The power within him. Can't control his actions once this power is unleashed.

TEAM FINAL SMASHES!: We work together!

With Anna: Logan summons energy balls and throws them in the air. Anna then flies up and gathers the energy and increases their power. She then sends them to the opponent(s) and does an air kick which increases the speed and gives massive damage to the opponent(s)

* * *

"Come up Anna." Logan said. Soon a girl came up.

"Is it really good idea brother?" Anna asked her brother Logan. He nodded at her. She calmed down. "My name is Anna."

* * *

Name: Anna

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Personality: Friendly, smart, outgoing, klutz, and sneaky

Appearance: Mixed between light and dark brown hair. Same for her eyes. Wears pink shirt and blue jeans.

Weapons: Has her twin blades and a blaster. She too wields a drifter like her brothers Logan and DarkWrath.

Special Skills: Fire out energy waves and blasts. Only one that can fly.

Weakness: Her own klutziness

Relationship: Rolando (Boyfriend), Logan and DarkWrath (Brothers)

* * *

Soon she left and up came a guy. Possibly of Spanish descent.

"My name is Andrew Reyes." He said.

* * *

Name: Andrew Reyes

Occupation: Spy.

Gender: Male

Appearance: Dark-Brown/Red Hair and Dark-Brown/Red eyes. Wears business suits to blend with the targets. If not on a job he wears Black shirts with blue jeans and for shoes Dark-Grey converse.

Age: 18

Weapons: Anything spy related.

* * *

He left the stage and two guys came up.

"I'm Rolando." Rolando shouted. He then pointed at the other guy.

"And I'm Diego." Diego responded.

* * *

Name: Rolando and Diego

Age: Both 16

Personality: Fun loving and annoying at times.

Appearance

Rolando: Brown hair, light-brown eyes, American Eagle shirts, and jean shorts and jeans.

Diego: Short blonde hair, Aeropostle shirts, brown eyes, glasses, and jeans.

Weapons

Rolando: He is mostly a fighter but will tend to use swords and blasters.

Diego: He uses the powers of magic. He is a sorcerer.

Weaknesses: Both tend to get distracted easily by girls.

Relationship

Rolando: Anna (Girlfriend)

Diego: FOREVER ALONE! T_T

More info

Rolando: Has some type of morpher on his wrist. Would mostly also go by: Roland or Rolie.

Diego: Terrible at math. Also has the last name of Spelts.

* * *

They both got off the stage. Roland went to his girlfriend Anna. DarkWrath and Logan still had to adjust with that. Soon six teens went to the stage. Four came up first.

"I'm Reese." Reese stated.

* * *

Name: Reese Johnson

Alignment: Hero

Appearance: He is 6'5. Has Light-Brown hair. Eyes are turquoise. Clothes are usually Light-Dark shirts and jeans. Shoes are dark grey converse.

Special Power: Invisibility

Color(s): Green and silver.

Personality: Mostly has a serious attitude but he does have fun.

History: Was once a member of Derek's crew called: The Youths of Destruction. Members also included: Derek, Maxine, Ricky, Reese, and two others.

Age: 16

Relationship: Bri (Girlfriend)

* * *

"I'm Eric." A young boy said.

* * *

Name: Eric Masters

Alignment: Hero

Appearance: Silver eyes and hair is black with silver streaks. Wears usually Blue shirts with white designs. Wears Jeans and shoes are silver converse.

Special Power: Control Ice

Color(s): Silver and Blue

Personality: Smart and calm.

History: Mostly lived with his aunt.

Age: 14

Relationship: Cynthia (Girlfriend)

* * *

"My name is Cynthia." The girl stated.

* * *

Name: Cynthia Valdez

Alignment: Hero

Appearance: Blond hair tied to a ponytail. Eyes are ember. Likes to wear red Aeropostle shirt and jeans. Shoes are violet converse.

Special Power: Able to make body into steel.

Color(s): red and violet

Personality: Sweet and funny.

History: Been a kind hearted person since childhood.

Age: 14

Relationship: Eric (Boyfriend)

* * *

"Call me Ricky." The last boy stated.

* * *

Name: Rick "Ricky" Powers

Alignment: Hero formerly Villain

Appearance: Dark-Black hair. Silver eyes. Shirts are American Eagle. Jeans and shoes are silver green converse.

Special Power: Electrical powers

Color(s): Silver

Personality: Party goer, flirt.

History: Former member of the Youths of Destruction. Left the group when Derek hurt a girl he started to have feelings for before finally falling for her.

Age: 15

Relationship: Arrianna (Girlfriend)

* * *

They then turned to the last two people. The last two came up to the stage.

"I'm Maxine." The girl stated.

* * *

Name: Maxine 'Max' Levesque

Alignment: Villain

Appearance: Brunette. Likes to wear Golden shirts of design. Jeans and shoes are black.

Special Power: Psychic powers

Color(s): Gold

Personality: Seductive and cruel.

History: One of Derek's crew members.

Age: 15

Relationship: Derek (Boyfriend)

* * *

"The name is Derek." The last boy stated.

* * *

Name: Derek Ryan

Alignment: Villain

Appearance: Smooth black hair and dark silver eyes. Likes to wear leather jacket. Blue jeans and shoes are black Filas. Shirts are usually black or white. Chains are on the jacket.

Special Power: Control Fire

Color(s): Red and Black

Personality: Jerk and Rude

History: Been living on his own since he was 10. Ran away from home. Leader of the Youths of Destruction.

Age: 16

Relationship: Maxine (Girlfriend)

* * *

Soon the thirteen OCs got ready for the torture.

"Well that is all my OCs so far. Time to begin the fun." R.O.C. stated as he looked out at the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok... I made the decision. I will start this again. I just now that you PM me the ToDs and review the Chapters. Sorry for being late on the Chapters. Had it rough since someone broke into my house and well... that is the reason I was late. As for those who have no account you may all still leave a review and ToDs. Also I'm not sure whether to upload the old chapters or just start again from Episode 1. Leave your answer in the reviews or PM your opinion on this. **


	2. Episode 2: The Torture Begins (Re-done)

The Craziness that is Truth or Dare

Super Smash Brothers

Episode 2: The Torture Begins

**After many months and the thoughts I have collected... I will re-upload the ToD with some changes done. I also request people not send, I repeat DO NOT send ToDs after Episode 12 is released. Sorry for my long absence.**

* * *

At Peach's Castle, the Smashers have hidden from R.O.C. and the OCs were trying to escape the castle.

"Smashers... come out and play-ay." R.O.C. says as he clangs soda bottles together with his fingers. "Smashers... come out and play-ay." He kept on clanging the bottles. He then stopped. The Smashers sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute? I'm a god! I could bring them all here!" He then clapped his hands together and soon all the Smashers and OCs appeared. They all groaned in disappointment.

"Quit groaning. We have the first set! Now we shall begin." R.O.C. stated grabbing the first set. All Smashers and OCs moaned. "Alright first is HyperTomboi429." R.O.C. read.

* * *

**_HyperTomboi429:_**

**_*a gray Mobian hedgehog w/ dark gray eyes and black n' white clothes appear through an electrified twister*_**

**_HELLOOOOOOO PEOPLEZ! TIME 2 MEET UR DEMISE!_**

**_For T.O.C: thank u 4 reviving Jigglypuff. U have just saved ur-self from a living hell._**

"It was no problem I... wait. Did you just call me T.O.C.?! My name is R.O.C. not T.O.C. I'm..." R.O.C. began to go on a rant.

* * *

**_For Mario, Peach, Crapton Falcon, Ganondork, Wario, Link, Ike, and OCs: IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!_**

The OCs and the others looked in shock as the Hedgehog fired her LAZAR!

"I don't think so mamasita." Cynthia stepped up and turned her body to steel and the LAZAR hit her but she absorbed it and fired it at a random direction. Suddenly the news came on saying that the Statue of Liberty was destroyed. Cynthia walked away whistling to herself.

* * *

_**For Pit, Marth, Samus, Ice Climbers, Meta Knight, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Luigi, and Sonic: I dub thee "The Epic Awesomez"! Live ur lives in sheer epic awesomeness!**_

_**For Marth and Pit: I'm 1 of ur fangirls that actually HAS some self-control (this means I won't do "it" 2 u, but I might tackle and hug u). ur response?**_

_**For Sonic: tell Amy Rose I said she's a "psychotic color-blind hammer-happy Sonic-obsessed OMG-ur-so-annoying-burn-in-hell maniac". Succeed, and u get infinity chili dogs!**_

_**Ok I'm out sorry 'bout the length (IM HYPER!)**_

R.O.C. kept on ranting. Roland stepped up.

"Um... sorry for his actions and well Pit, Marth, and Sonic can't answer that since they're partying with their new friends. So I'll read the next set_. _SakuraDreamerz asks this." He read.

* * *

_**SakuraDreamerz**_

_**This looks like fun, but I'm not planning to kill anyone anytime soon!**_

_**Samus: smack Snake out of here with this mallet! *hands her a big mallet***_

_**Sonic: How exactly did you get your shoes?**_

"Sorry, Samus and Sonic are currently celebrating with "The Epic Awesomez". So she won't hurt Snake for now and he won't be able to answer that." Diego stated. Snake let out a sigh of relief only to be hit with a mallet by Maxine 'Max'.

"There you happy?" Max asked.

* * *

**_Link and Zelda: Say, have you ever played any musical instrument besides the ocarina?_**

"Well I did once play the piano when I was young before I started to become a hero." Link stated.

"While I played the flute when I was a young princess." Zelda responded. R.O.C. kept on ranting on why his name was R.O.C. and not T.O.C.

"How is it hard to spell a name?! It's an injustice! I'm..."

* * *

**_Mario and Luigi: What was Peach's first reaction when she met you two?_**

Mario cleared his throat. "Well my brother and I were just average plumbers. That's-a right we were real plumbers before we became heroes. We came to fix her sink once and once we finished and got dirty due to some sludge falling on us. She said, "Ewwwww! You two are disgusting! I hope I don't run into you guys again!" Well soon she got kidnapped and we had to save her." Mario finished the tale.

* * *

**_Peach: what's your favorite food?_**

Peach thought of her favorite food.

"Well, I mostly like the royal mushroom soup." She giggles. Most of the Smashers and OCs moan at her annoying giggles. "F*ck you guys!" she yelled. R.O.C. had finished his ranting.

"That's why I dubbed myself R.O.C. If I ever get called something else I'll... I'll..." Blows up the club that the Epic Awesomez were dancing in. The Epic Awesomez land back in the castle.

"Nooooooooooo!" They yelled. R.O.C. looked confused.

"Where were you guys?" He asked. The Epic Awesomez stayed quiet. Thunder struck in the center scaring them.

"At a club!" Luigi yelled.

* * *

**_Kirby and Pikachu: you two are too cute! Can I have a hug? (If they let me, I hug them both, but gently)_**

"Alright, Kirby and Pikachu do you two want a hug?" Anna asks them.

"Poyo. (Alright alright, be gentle.)" Kirby said.

"Pikapi. (Ok.)" Pikachu stated.

* * *

**_Toon Link and Link: have you ever tried fencing?_**

"So Link and Toon have you ever tried fencing?" Roland asked. Both shook their heads as a no.

"We'll be willing to try to it out." Link answered.

* * *

**_Link: Kiss Zelda on the lips!_**

**_Well, I'll come up with more questions later, so arigato and sayonara for now! *bows, then poofs away*_**

Soon he looked at the dare. He turned red. "Um... he he." Zelda soon blushed a little. Both soon were getting close to kiss when...

***BOOM!***

There was an explosion that ruined the moment. All heads turned to C.G.B. who just blew a hole on the roof.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! BOOM BOOM BOOM!" C.G.B. shouts.

"C.G.B. you ruined the moment." Reese tells him. C.G.B. kept on laughing like a maniac. Reese went on to read the next set.

"Alright here is the last set from Phil The Persona Guy." He read.

* * *

**_Phil The Persona Guy:_ _Time for the master of the Mystic Realm to take control of your fates!_**

**_Truths_**

**_Donkey Kong - You never get anything in these fics, I has pity._**

Donkey Kong nodded his head in agreement.

"It's not fair." He says.

* * *

**_OCs - Hi!_**

"Hi!" Nine of the thirteen OCs greeted Phil. R.O.C. looked at the four that didn't respond.

"Why didn't you four say "Hi!" to him?" He asked them.

"I have no intention of being a participant of this idiotic game." DarkWrath says. Derek and his crew simply flip him off. R.O.C. just shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

**_ROC - Hi!_**

"Hi!" R.O.C. greeted Phil.

* * *

**_Dares_**

**_Luigi, Zelda: Olive Garden. Go. Now_**

**_Gannon: While those two are out, call Zelda (aka, he plays her father. This logic will be explained at a later time)_**

Luigi and Zelda looked at each other. They were going to speak when R.O.C. zapped them to Olive Garden. R.O.C. then gave Gannondork a phone to call Zelda. Ganondorf began to dial the number.

***At Olive Garden***

Luigi and Zelda where just having fun not being at the ToDs. They had just finished eating when Zelda got a call. She answered her phone.

"Hello? Father?" She asked.

***Back at the castle***

"Yes dear, it is I." Ganon started. "Now listen dear."

*At Olive Garden*

"Alright, father. Ok." She hung up. Luigi was going to ask her something when both of them were zapped back to the ToDs.

***Back at the ToDs***

Luigi and Zelda were back at the castle.

"So how was it at Olive Garden?" R.O.C. asked them.

"It was alright." Luigi stated.

"Then I got a call from my father." Zelda added. Ganon snickered a bit. Zelda looked at him with confusion.

* * *

**_Link: I hate you, so get eaten by my garden Gnome's pet Ender Dragon, Fluffy._**

**_That's all for now._**

Link looked at the last dare in confusion.

"Wait... what do you mean by..." Link didn't finish his sentence because he was eaten by "Fluffy". The Ender Dragon then let out a burp that sent Link's hat on the floor.

"Cool! A new hat for me!" R.O.C. states as he gets the hat. "Well that's all for today! We only had two deaths today! Yay!" R.O.C. cheered. The remaining Smashers moaned. The OCs simply shook their heads. "Until next time. Goodbye!" R.O.C. closes the show with some sparkle sparkle sparkle.

* * *

**Alive:**

**Brawlers/Smashers:**

**Bowser**

**Captain Falcon**

**Donkey Kong**

**Diddy Kong**

**Dr. Mario**

**Falco**

**Fox**

**Ganondorf**

**Ice Climbers**

**Ike**

**Jigglypuff**

**King DeDeDe**

**Kirby**

**Lucario**

**Lucas**

**Luigi**

**Mario**

**Marth**

**Meta Knight**

**Mewtwo**

**Mr. Game & Watch**

**Ness**

**Olimar**

**Peach**

**Pichu**

**Pikachu**

**Pit**

**Pokémon Trainer Red**

**R.O.B.**

**Roy**

**Samus**

**Sonic**

**Snake**

**Toon Link**

**Wario**

**Wolf**

**Yoshi**

**Young Link**

**Zelda**

* * *

**OCs:**

**DarkWrath**

**Logan**

**Anna**

**Diego Spelts**

**Andrew Reyes**

**CrazyGremlinBoy (CGB)**

**Reese Johnson**

**Derek Ryan**

**Eric Masters**

**Cynthia Valdez**

**Rick 'Ricky' Powers**

**Maxine 'Max' Levesque**

**Roland**

* * *

**Dead:**

**Link**


End file.
